


'Show me'

by lilacsupreme



Series: nsfw one-shots [3]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: Request from anon: Would you do something for Xandra? My mommy issues and mommy kink are spiralling when I see her. She seems so possessive.As usual, disclaimer: I do not own these characters :)
Relationships: Xandra (The Goldfinch)/Reader, xandra/you
Series: nsfw one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	'Show me'

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon: Would you do something for Xandra? My mommy issues and mommy kink are spiralling when I see her. She seems so possessive.
> 
> As usual, disclaimer: I do not own these characters :)

Rolling your eyes, you put on your best fake smile, entering the restaurant and immediately spotting your girlfriend and her work friends at a table on the other side of the room. Your eyes raked over Xandra’s jean clad ass as she rose from her seat to meet you and introduce you. She’d requested you wear something nice and you knew she always did relish in every opportunity to show you off while she remained comfortable in her same daily outfit plus an expensive looking navy blazer.

You’d worn a tight emerald dress that showed a moderate amount of your thigh, with sheer black tights and simple black pumps, because simply, fuck wearing heels. A single nod from Xandra told you she was happy with your apparel, sending a burst of heat to your stomach as her validation always did.

She greeted you with a quick kiss and a discreet hand to the curve of your bottom over your dress, pulling you momentarily close. “Y/n, these are my colleuges. Gary, Robin and Jack” she spoke, the men raising their hands in a polite wave from the other side of the table. You muttered greetings back before Xandra turned you to the woman beside you, hand falling from your back.

“And this is-”

“Rebecca.” The woman interupted, flashing you a grin and pulling you into an introductory hug. You’d let yourself smirk into the embrace, remembering that Xandra had told you that her work friend, Rebecca, was gay. Not able to control yourself, you exited the embrace with a flirty lingering touch to her forearm and an obnoxious giggle at her joke. Over Rebecca’s shoulder, you caught Xandra’s strong gaze on you; flashing her an innocent smile in return as you took your seat opposite.

You knew it was a dangerous game to play with Xandra, but you were also painfully sexually frustrated and in need of her attention after almost a week of her being too ‘busy’ for you, coming to bed late and leaving early the next morning. You could feel her narrowed eyes burning into the side of your head as you gave your attention to Rebecca who sat next to you, listening to her dull stories and feigning interest.

Throughout the meal, you caught Xandra’s eye across the table, dark and daring as she watched you shamelessly flirt with her colleague right in front of her. You could see she was riled up, face twitching slightly in warning. You dialled it back after that, only needing a reaction from your girlfriend and not for her to think you were actually _interested_ in Rebecca, over her. As an extra reminder from her, to keep your place and not embarrass her further, she’d slipped her foot out of her heel and propped it against the skin of your calf, occasionally moving it and raising a brow.

You’d both left pretty promptly after the meal, keeping goodbyes professional; you ignoring Rebecca’s presence entirely with Xandra’s arm firmly around your waist. In the car, you drove, glancing cautiously over at your girlfriend who was fiddling with the radio and had yet to speak.

However, Xandra was eerily normal all the way home, laughing and hold your hand on the gearstick, and you couldn’t help but fidget in place. You wondered what her angle was here? Why was she acting as if you hadn’t spent most of the evening ignoring her. Pulling up into the drive, you stayed in the car a little while longer, composing yourself as Xandra unlocked the front door.

You were surprised to not be pushed up against the wall as soon as the front door closed behind you, and surprised even further when she gave you an affectionate peck on the forehead before busying herself with taking her makeup off for the night. Mouth open and feeling more in despair at the lack of contact than ever, you trotted quickly after her like a moth to flame.

You eventually found yourself in the bedroom, but not in the way that you’d hoped tonight would go with your actions. Xandra lazed on the couch facing the bed, with you curled at her feet with your head in her lap, her long acrylics grazing soothing circles into your scalp. She had undressed into her silk night dress meaning your cheek rested on her smooth thigh, but you had yet to take your dress off, waiting until you were sure the older woman didn’t have anything else planned for you while you still wore it.

Just as you were about to rise and take yourself into the bathroom to change, Xandra extended her arm to admire the nails that had previously been in your hair and you took the opportunity to attempt to get up from the carpet.

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” The question was casual, as Xandra lazily inspected the acrylics on the hand she had extended in front of her, head tilted slightly as she repositioned her hand to see them from different angles. It made you halt in getting up, plopping back down in front of her as you stammered to find a response.

“No!” You exclaimed, face flushing with embarrassment at her blunt questioning, eyes wide and hands becoming clammy.

“Now, now, don’t you lie to me sweetheart. You know how mommy hates it when you think you can get awaywith being _dishonest_.” She drawled slowly, tone slightly mocking and her choice of words sending a heat straight between your legs, which you fought the urge to rub together.

You looked down, ashamed at having been caught out in a lie, palms rubbing together nervously. You felt her finger under your chin, tilting it upwards so you were forced to look her straight into her piercing eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby girl.” She cooed, nails scratching against the skin of your jaw as she moved her hand to hold it. Her eyes were fixed on yours, head nodding in a silent request for you to try again with your answer. You let out a mumbled response, eyes flickering downwards. “Sometimes.”

Xandra seemed satisfied enough with your answer, moving away to sit back in the chair again, leg folded over the other as she got comfortable. You stayed where you were stood, still slightly disorientated at her question and a distinct throb that distracted you from your senses.

“Show me.”

You spluttered, almost chocking on your tongue and knees becoming weak with arousal at her brusque request. “Wha- what!?”

“You heard me. Now get undressed and go and sit over there.” Her hand pointed brazenly towards the edge of the bed that faced her, and your wide eyes darted back and forth from her to the bed. Slowly, you started to peel your clothes off, the warmth of the room doing little to prevent the goosebumps from rippling across your bare skin.

“Good girl” she purred warmly at your instant and silent obedience to her request. Her eyes relaxed as she watched you from where she sat, lingering on the curve of your spine as you bent to slip the tights off your legs and stuff them into the tops of your shoes.

When you were bare, your arms defensively coming to cross across your chest, you hesitated slightly before sinking onto the edge of the bed which faced the woman watching. As you sat, fidgeting in place, your eyes began to scan the carpet at your feet, feeling nervously exposed in front of her. You didn’t know exactly what to do; and you knew Xandra didn’t appreciate you acting of your own accord instead of her direct instruction, so you stayed, nails digging into the flesh of your arm as you fought the urge to move away.

“Open your legs so that mommy can see you.”

Xandra always knew exactly what words to say to get you stammering and breathless in her presence, and tonight was no different. In fact, the possessive lilt in her voice after your stunt with her friend added to the building arousal between your legs. Your eyes met hers, blush deep in your cheeks, mouth opening and closing in silent protest.

“Come on now, chicken. You weren’t being this shy before with Rebecca, my _friend,_ now were you?”

Slowly, your spread your legs, baring yourself fully to her as you kept eye contact with her. She had dared you with a single quip of her brow to rile her up further tonight; a dare that you had no intention of going along with. You had her attention, and now you simply wanted to be her good girl once more.

“All of you. Darling” she nasalized, voice slow and deep with power, making your arms drop instinctively to grip the sheets beneath you. A vague gesture was enough to make your hand reach up over prickled skin to tweak at your nipple, a wry smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she tried to remain uninterested at your current activity.

Your other hand delved between your thighs, heat rising in your cheeks as you felt how wet you’d become over the evening, not able to bring yourself to look to your girlfriend. Her smirk was audible, and you had no desire to prove that she was smugly fixated on the mess she’d caused. Gathering your arousal between two fingers, you set off showing her just how you touched yourself thinking about her in her absence.

She watched you. Eyes burning and cat-like, a predator ablaze with the thrill of the chase she followed the movements of your fingers with steady precision. You felt hot under her stare as your fingers continued to work against sensitive skin, back arching into the firm touch.

Sweat beaded on your forehead, a moan leaving your parted lips at your ministrations and the silence you were met with from across the room. Usually, Xandra would moan alongside you if she’d catch you masturbating, but tonight she’d chosen you to punish you with her relentless patience at your expense.

With one hand on your breasts, and the other dipping inside yourself in a teasing show of exaggerated movements for the older woman in front of you; you let your eyes close to allow the freedom of feeling. Feeling your fingers slowly stretching within you without the piercing eyes of your girlfriend to distract and degrade you. Your whining began, as it always did in the end, quick gasping sounds that usually morphed into begging and squirming under Xandra’s lithe and experienced fingers.

At the desperate sounds, she stood and stalked confidently towards you, unbreaking the gaze she had as it became impossibly more potent close up. Her movements were calculated and swift as she reached up to curl fingers around the soft skin of your throat, squeezing slightly, testing the waters. Your eyes flew open, immediately glazing over at her face’s proximity and the confine your neck found itself in.

Kissing your nose in mock affection, she leaned to husk in your ear. “Who do you belong to?” Her voice carried a warning tone, deep and possessive, causing the spark between your legs to ignite, forcing you to slow your fingers in fear of premature release.

You answered as best as you could, chocking against her fingers in an attempt to speak with clarity. “Yo- You, Xan- You mommy.” Humming at your response, she let her fingers relax, you sucked in a deep breath only for her to instantly squeeze tightly again, abruptly cutting off your shaky inhale as her face twitched in momentary anger.

“Right. You are _mine_.”

“Mine.” She muttered to herself, fingers flexing against the thumming beat of your heart in your neck. Her thumb came up to trace a caustic path on your lower lip, pulling it to the side and letting it jump back, swollen and red, tongue darting between teeth to soothe the skin.

“You can come.” “Quickly, before I change my mind.”

Your movements became frantic and jerky at her words, desperately moving your fingers to come before she changed her mind. You knew that she, at any second, could, and _would_ stop you from coming at all that night. She’d done it times before and this time you would not be so quick to tempt fate like you had last.

You came quickly, tumbling over the edge like a flowing waterfall, strong and loud and crashing over you suddenly, before reaching the calm of the water’s edge below as you floated down from your high. All of your feelings were heightened under her lingering gaze from above you, head thrown back and eyes fluttering closed.

When your eyes next opened, it was to the feeling of Xandra’s lips pressed to the swell of your breast, lingering touches on your hips with her fingers. Teeth nipping and at the sensitive skin there, you arched again into her touch before it was withdrawn. Her lips were drawn into a smirk, face returning level to yours so she could whisper against your lips.

“I will not be so lenient next time you ‘f _orget_ ’, okay baby girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I hope you liked this!! Feel free to request other characters or ships and I'll try to provide :))


End file.
